1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present inventive concept relate to data transfer technology, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus of transferring data between a vehicle and a portable terminal with compatibility maintained by normalizing the interface for data transfer between the vehicle and the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development and the increasing diversity of vehicle multimedia systems, data transfer between vehicles and portable terminals has vigorously increased. Data has been transferred between portable terminals, such as iPod-pad/aux or Ford Sync, and vehicle audio/video systems using the universal serial bus (USB) or Bluetooth system. It is difficult, however, to transfer a large amount of data using such systems, and therefore, a new type of data transfer protocol is desired.